User talk:Nightmare9188
Welcome Hi, welcome to Scan2go Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Nightmare9188 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Fancy meeting you here Hey, are you still planning on editing here? :D Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]"Other" 17:58, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey I was wondering if you had any problems with me adopting this Wiki. If you want to keep working on the Wiki, I can make you an admin if I get the rights, to work together on it. Cheers, Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 19:46, August 1, 2012 (UTC) :Alright, great! Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 05:22, August 2, 2012 (UTC) O_O Looks like we both made a page for Ray at the same time, woops. Since I made the page first, could you please move the info from Ray (Coach) over to the page I made for Ray? Sorry for the inconvenience, I hope no harm has been done. Nexus360 03:04, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey Nightmare Would you like to switch adopting this Wiki? Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 20:03, August 9, 2012 (UTC) :Alright, we can do the plan where one person gets the rights and gives it to the others. Here, just replace my stuff on the Adoption Request with your stuff. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 17:17, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey You still planning on editing here? Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 16:29, August 16, 2012 (UTC) :I'm only asking due to the adoption request, Staff's wondering too. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 20:43, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Add a question about getting help. Hello, I'm wondering if you could help me with making changes to this wikia? I'm not clear on how to make certain changes. Thank you! --IBHalliwell (talk) 17:30, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations on your new badge Hi! I just noticed you earned the And One More Thing badge for writing a comment on 10 different blog entries. Congratulations!! I'm glad someone read my blog! :-) --IBHalliwell (talk) 00:10, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Welcome back! Hi! Welcome back to Scan2Go activity! I'm glad not to be working in a vacuum any longer. Thus I'm wondering how you like or (sigh) dislike the changes I made to the Scan2Go Wiki, while alone. Stuff like the individual episode structure and on the front page the use of tables, adding "upcoming episodes," adding a new poll, etc. (NOTE: Not all of the changes on the front are mine, we've had some great changes by a wikia designer/admin who stopped by here.) I'd also like to put the blogging bug in your ear! It's a great way to insure you stop by each and every day. Also gives people a chance to comment on blogs (and earn a badge) as you did a few days ago. Yeah, they have mine, but why should I be the only one . . . On the other hand you could be blogging somewhere else and . . . Well, it is up to you. I can continue to give you reason or ideas (such as if you're blogging elsewhere to copy & paste from there to here), but the ball is in your court! :-) Take care and again welcome back!! I'm out of solitary and finally in general population. LOL!! --IBHalliwell (talk) 17:16, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for the videos!! Question Hi! I wanted to thank you for the videos you added to several episodes! They are wonderful. A quick question: Do you know of any uploaded Scan2Go videos with "Closed Captioning for the Hearing Impaired?" (I also like to call it "Closed Captioning for the Bar Impaired," or "Closed Captioning for the Chuck e Cheese Impaired," etc.) Just wondering . . . (You'll notice my still uploads include the CC (CC1, I think). Why? I'll go into it in my next blog (at least that's the plan).) --IBHalliwell (talk) 17:32, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Could you, please, leave a summary? Hi! I was watching the activity and noticed all your wonderful changes (adding the writing and director (at least to a couple of the episodes)). I'm assuming all the updates were adding the director and writer, but I'm not sure (part of assuming). I'm just wondering if you could, please, include a summary with the edits you add to the Scan2Go Wiki? I know I'll use it, when learning what changed. Thanks! (I don't mean any offense.) --IBHalliwell (talk) 16:23, May 14, 2013 (UTC) infobox episodes and other templates Hi yet again! :-) I'm wanting to learn more about the infobox templates (e.g. infobox episodes). When I bring up the template editor for the episodes, what I see are some of the various options, but not all of them and certainly not the ones you just added. I'm wondering where did you learn about the various valid options, etc. For awhile I thought a person could just add any keyword but this is not the case. You need to use the ones already known by the template. To help you understand what I'm meaning, the keywords I see in the template episode editor are: Box title image imagewidth caption Row 1 title Row 1 info Row 2 title Row 2 info Row 3 title Row 3 info Row 4 title Row 4 info Row 5 title Row 5 info Row 6 title Row 6 info Row 7 title Row 7 info Row 8 title Row 8 info Row 9 title Row 9 info Row 10 title Row 10 info Row 11 title This is '''TOTALLY' unexpected as none of these keywords are in the template as I've been using it. I suspect the editor isn't working properly for some reason. Is there a guild on how to use all of the templates (especially the infobox episode, but yeah, the other ones, too.) --IBHalliwell (talk) 21:39, May 14, 2013 (UTC) As we're the ones who are active . . . Hi! As we're the one who are really active here and I noticed your updates about a possible season 2, if not multiple seasons., I'd like to suggest a change to the Scan2Go Wiki to enable both multiple season support and broadcast channels / dates from around the world. I put my initial thought on the to Talk:List of Scan2Go episodes page. Basically the idea is to: Change the list of episodes: Change current "Episode Number" column to "Overall Episode Number." Add two new columns, Season and Season Episode Number. Remove the Korean Air Date column. Rename the English Air Date column to be "Cartoon Network Air Date." Create a new article or articles supporting the various International (non-Cartoon Network) broadcasts. It would include room for the broadcast channel and first air dates. This way we would be a resource covering all broadcasts worldwide and not just Korea and Cartoon Network. The other Wikia items needing change would be the individual episode articles and the episode template. Specifically, I see the adding of the season, season episode number, and relabeling the current episode number as overall episode number to both the articles and template. Thoughts? --IBHalliwell (talk) 23:27, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Reply to your comments found in my blog on this topic I'm replying here, as I'm pretty sure the system won't tell you I replied to your comments in my blog on this topic. I'd like to see us discuss this topic (either here in the wikia, by email, or by phone, etc). I'm open to the media, though, email might be best. Anyway, on to my comments and observations: Great start!! I was thinking about an article for each of the broadcast markets where people could put information about what's going on there. Examples of what the article / page would contain for each market: Name of broadcaster (e..g Cartoon Network) Name of the sponsoring companies in the market (e.g. who is paying to do the dubbing and licensing fees). This is typically at the end of the episodes. Voice actors for the language. Right now we talk about the English language voice actors, but they'll be one for each language in the end. While putting them on the character pages makes sense, also putting them on the market page / article makes sense, too. Why? This way there is ONE place a person can go to find the name of the voice actors for a specific market / viewing area. The air dates for that specific market. New Page You Created (List of Air Dates): As for the page you started, I see it as a MASTER page pointing to the individual markets and describing what the individual pages should contain. I'm not sure of the new title, but it would be say something like "Scan2Go Markets" or "List of Scan2Go Markets." Let me think about it, OK? --IBHalliwell (talk) 04:48, May 16, 2013 (UTC) BTW, do you know how to update / modify the templates?????? Take care and say . .. What or how would be a good way for us to talk? Is there way to privately talk here Yes, email and Skype both work for me. Also phone, if you're in the USA. Is there a way we can privately talk and exchange email, Skype username, phone numbers, etc. I don't want to post my direct contact information publically, if I can avoid it. I guess I could create a temporary email address . . . --IBHalliwell (talk) 17:23, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Hey I've made both you and IB admins. Enjoy! Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 17:31, May 18, 2013 (UTC)